This invention relates to fluid line systems which include quick connector couplings, and more particularly to a quick connector coupling having a redundant latch/verifier.
In automotive and other fields, quick connector couplings, which generally include a male member received and sealingly retained in a female connector body, are often utilize to provide a fluid connection between two components or conduits, thus establishing a fluid line between the two components. Use of quick connector couplings is advantageous in that a sealed and secured fluid line may be established with a minimum amount of time and expense.
A number of methods and mechanisms exist for securing the male member and female connector body of a quick connector coupling together.
One type of retention mechanism involves use of a retainer in the form of a retention lip inserted through slots formed in the exterior of the connector body. Beams extending through the slots are poised between the male member upset and the rearward surfaces defining the slots, thereby preventing disconnection of the coupling. Due to the physical appearance of such retainers, they are referred to in the trade as “horseshoe” retainers. An example of this type of retainer is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,792, to Kalahassthy et al., which is herein incorporated by reference. The “horseshoe” retainer, disclosed in the '792 patent, permits easy release of the coupling without significantly increasing the complexity of the coupling. Application for U.S. Ser. No. 11/087,358 filed Mar. 23, 2005 disclosed various arrangements of connectors with horseshoe type retainers and a redundant latch/verifier. The disclosure of that application is incorporated by reference herein.
The quick connector coupling of the present invention is an alternative of the type of connector disclosed in the '792 patent and the application Ser. No. 11/087,358. The arrangement of the present invention provides the benefit that on assembly of the quick connector coupling, the redundant latch/verifier cannot be moved to its latched position unless the associated tube is in its fully inserted position. Its position thereby provides a physical and visual indication that the tube is not fully inserted. The arrangement of the present invention also provides the benefit that the legs of the primary retainer cannot be accidentally moved from their locked position to their unlocked position if the male member is pull in the forward direction relative to the connector body and then the male member is twisted or rotated around its axis.
Once placed in the latched position, the redundant latch/verifier prevents unintentional release of the tube by the primary retainer. The redundant latch/verifier is also able to independently retain the male member of the tube in the connector body should the primary retainer fail.